When a motor vehicle is steered into an extended turn, the vehicle body weight tends to shift toward the outside wheels, and the best handling in the turn is obtained by maximizing the contact of the outside wheels with the road surface, which contact can be affected by road surface roughness.
Many automotive vehicles have suspensions that vary damping force in response to control commands determined by a computer controller, in order to improve overall vehicle ride comfort and handling. One such system is responsive to absolute body modal velocities derived from relative body/wheel position or velocity sensors and acts through controllable dampers to provide control of sensed body motions and reduce ride harshness. This control also provides a measure of wheel control; but it is generally designed for a balanced approach between comfort and handling.